Gregory Nicotero
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Greg Nicotero | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Makeup artist Special effects artist Visual effects artist Director Producer Assistant director Stunt performer Actor | date of birth = March 15th, 1963 | place of birth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Final Destination From Dusk Till Dawn Land of the Dead The Walking Dead | first = Day of the Dead }} Gregory "Greg" Nicotero is an American special make-up effects creator, and television producer and director. He was born in Pittsburgh, [Pennsylvania on March 15th, 1963. His first major job in special effects makeup was on the 1985 zombie film Day of the Dead by director George A. Romero. He worked under the tutelage of Romero and make-up effects veteran Tom Savini. In 1988, along with Robert Kurtzman and Howard Berger, he formed KNB EFX Group, a special make-up effects studio which has gone on to work on over four-hundred film and television projects. KNB has won numerous awards, including an Emmy Award in 2001 for their work on the 2000 Sci-Fi Channel miniseries adaptation of Frank Herbert's Dune and an Academy Award in 2006 for achievement in makeup for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Nicotero began working as co-executive producer, special make-up effects supervisor, and occasional director on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead, as well as the spin-off series, Fear the Walking Dead. On The Walking Dead, Greg Nicotero worked as a consulting producer on the first six-episode arc of season one. He became a co-executive producer in season two. With season three, he became a full-time executive producer. Body of work Film As a director The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well Notes & Trivia Other works * Worked as an assistant to special effects wizard Tom Savini. * Became an executive producer on The Walking Dead beginning with season two in 2011. * Gregory Nicotero was also the special effects supervisor on the 1995 film The Walking Dead. However, this was a war movie and bears no relation to Nicotero's later work on the critically acclaimed AMC series, The Walking Dead. * Attended the "Walking Dead" panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. * It is either irony or destiny that Nicotero was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh is notable in horror film fiction as the birth place of the Night of the Living Dead franchise. The movie was shot in and near Pittsburgh and it's cast and crew were primarily Pittsburgh natives. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * References Category:1963 births Category:Makeup artists Category:Special effects artists Category:Visual effects artists Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Associate producers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Stunt performers